tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ZEM/Archive 6
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Dry rails and good running!' ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Theo Eps Sorry ZEM I am sorry but I missed Theodore last night. I was busy. But I think the eps were Theodore's Whistle and George's Ghost. PS check this SIF page out!TUGS'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:05, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Could you archive and protect my talk page again? Thanks!'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:54, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::On the Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia:2009 Goals page you say something about a "Featured Article system". How is that coming along?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::Oh OK. Thanks for archiving my talk page.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:03, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::The first Theo ep is Theodore Changes Sides.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::::second ep Night Shift.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:16, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::ZEM I was wondering if you had any name ideas for my "Steam Engine Series"? If you remember the name was a little confusing. Please post any ideas.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:37, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Those are great ideas! But I think I'll change it to "The Boxonian Railways". What do you think?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:48, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The Theo eps are A Whale of a Tug and The Tugboat Pledge.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:17, 25 April 2009 (UTC) talk can you put me in the season 13 club plz . user:(Edwardfan) The Boxonian Railways I thought it was a good idea. PS Check out the updated "The Boxonian Railways".'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :The Theodore episodes are Emergency and The Cold Snap.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:16, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hey ZEM do you think this crane barge looks like Zak(or any Z-Stack) fron TUGS only heavily modified?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) File:Thesalvagebarges.png :::Last night episodes were Hank and the Hug and Emily and the Rocket. Today's are Foduck Stays Home and Theodore, Tug in Charge.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:18, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::ZEM have you checked out my updated "The Boxonian Railways". I even mentioned you in there!'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:41, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::ZEM I forgot to tell you but I found the 2010 annual yesterday on SIF.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:49, 28 April 2009 (UTC) File:ThomasAnnual2010.jpg New USA S12 DVD! Percy and the Bandstand (DVD) - i made and edited the article :D Theodore, he's a tugboat and a friendly tugboat too. These are the Theodore episodes Theodore in the Middle and Carla, the Cool Cabin Cruiser. PS Is TheFishKid also one of your brothers?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:20, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :I didn't know you had four brothers! I myself am an only child. Why dosn't TheFishKid get a Thomas wikia account? I would love to see all of your brothers join.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 05:05, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Here are the eps. Snorri, the Viking Ship and Tug of the Year. BTW I just noticed that we have gotten back to the begining of the Theodore episodes(that is since I started telling them to you). So I am going to stop posting them unless you want me to keep posting them. It's up to you. Just let me know.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:11, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::OK. I hope your other brothers get wikia accounts when they are older. Your welcome I enjoyed postiing the episodes for you. If there is anything else you would like me to do though just ask.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Those are cool videos ZEM! And thanks for mentioning me again in your "Thomas and Friends - 2009 More News" vid!'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:41, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I know. I am just glad you mentioned me. BTW Is there anything new in the Thomas world I might not know. Like a Railway Series book. ;) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:58, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::OK I was just wondering. I wish that Egmont would start publishing RS books every year like they used to. Because I know that would make thousands if not millions of people happy. Not to mention Christopher Awdry and his family.(And I don't think the Revrend would be very pleased with what happend to his engines.)'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:29, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hey, ZEM do you own any of the RS books? Oh, and while I'm thinking about books I wanted to tell you that I just finished reading the first volume of Sherlock Holmes. I know it took awhile but I have also been distracted lately.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!''' 03:49, 1 May 2009 (UTC)